The WWE Career of Jake
by gaystorywriter
Summary: Jake is one of the newest members of the WWE Roster and one of the youngest at only 18 years old. What will happen during his time with the company? Who will he be friends with? Who will be his adversaries? Rated M for eventual M/M scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own rights to any WWE wrestler's used in this story. Rated M for M/M scenes later on.**

Jake Blade was a newer acquisition in the WWE. He recently graduated high school and is the youngest wrestler in NXT being only 18. Tonight is his debut on NXT, where he will be facing Matt Riddle. This story will take place from Jake's POV.

Jake's Stats:

Height: 5 foot 7

Weight: 172 lbs

Signature moves: Black Widow, Shining Wizard, Trouble in Paradise

Theme Song: Bad Romance by Halestorm

"Nervous for your first match?" I heard a someone behind me say. It was Johnny Gargano, the now former NXT Champion.

"Yeah, any tips for facing Matt Riddle?"

"Don't let him lock you into a submission. Its hard to get out of it when he does."

"I'll keep that in mind during my match."

My theme song hit, and it was my time to head down to the ring.

"Good luck out there." Gargano said to me. "Riddle's a tough opponent."

When I get to the ring, Matt Riddle's music starts playing, but he isn't coming down the entrance ramp. That's when I feel a steel chair hit my back.

When I see who it is, I'm shocked to see that it's Matt Riddle, since he is supposedly one of the good guys down in NXT.

He tried to hit me with the chair again, and I kick it away, after which, he picks me up.

I know hes about to slam me to the mat, so I quickly maneuver into the black widow.

He is able to get out of the black widow and he slams me to the mat with a sidewalk slam, after which he grabs the chair and lifts it up to hit me again.

Before he can even start to swing the chair down to hit me, I hear someone's theme song start playing, it's Gargano's.

Gargano gets in the ring and superkicks Riddle, taking him down to one knee.

Seeing my opportunity, i run toward riddle and land a shining wizard.

After Riddle is taken down, Gargano raises my hand and my music plays.

We then walk backstage and go to my locker room.

"What the hell is Riddle's problem?" I ask Gargano.

"Not sure, usually when people do that, it's because they're scared of who they will be facing."

"So you're saying he might have been doing that so he wouldn't have to face me."

"That most likely is the case. Sorry your first match didn't go as it was supposed to."

It's fine, honestly. I still got to fight, even though I was getting my ass kicked before you saved me. Thanks for helping me out by the way."

"Hey, its no problem. If you're ever in a tight spot, I'll have your back."

"And I'll have yours too. You can count on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own rights to any WWE wrestler's used in this story. Rated M for M/M scenes later on.**

After Gargano leaves my locker room, I hear someone say "Well, look who we have here, the newest acquisition to NXT."

It was Adam Cole, Leader of the Undisputed Era and current NXT Champion.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Riddle can really be an asshole huh?" Cole said.

"You don't say. He didn't even try to face me fairly. Sounds like he just doesn't think he can beat me." I respond.

"If someone has to use a chair and attack you before a match even starts, it means that they're desperate."

"The only question is why he would be desperate."

"Could it be because you were trained by Rollins?"

"It could be, I guess, but I'd only been training for 6 months before I came here, so I'm still pretty inexperienced."

"Listen, next time you face Riddle, me and the boys are gonna head out there with you, make sure he isn't up to anything." Cole offered.

"That sounds great, but what's the catch?" I ask, suspicious that there is an ulterior motive.

"No catch, The Undisputed Era doesn't like Riddle so it's a win-win situation for all of us."

"Fair enough."

"What do you think will happen with Survivor Series? Y'know, since we're on TV and all."

"I think that it would be great if NXT took part, give us a chance to really show Smackdown and Raw that we aren't pushovers."

**Next Week on NXT**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Gargano said.

"What isn't a good idea?" I asked.

"Having Undisputed Era go down to the ring with you for this match. You never know what they might be up to."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. They're just going to be there to make sure Riddle doesn't try to attack me with a chair again."

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I'm heading out there."

"Alright alright, if you feel like anything is gonna happen, you can head out to ringside." I said

"Good luck out there, and try not to get hit with any chairs." Gargano joked.

"Hey, you're facing Killian Dain later, you're the one who's gonna need luck."

"The bigger they are, the easier it is to make them tap."

"Whatever you say Johnny, see ya later." I said

I hear my music hits and I start to head down to the ring, with The Undisputed Era behind me. Afterwards, Matt Riddle comes down to the ring, clearly pissed off that he can't blindside me this time. The match starts and Riddle immediately charges at me and tries to clothesline me. I duck underneath and counter with a spinning heel kick. I attempt a pin but only get a one count. I get Riddle back up and attempt to irish whip him into the corner. He counters, irish whips me into the corner and delivers a few kicks. He puts me on the top rope and goes to attempt a superplex, but i push him off the top rope and attempt a missile dropkick. He dodges and locks in a crossface. I desperately try to get to the ropes to break the submission, but I can't. I figure my best way out of this is to power my way out of the submission move and counter with one of my own. I am able to get out of the submission move and lock in a submission move that I was taught when Rollins brought Carmella in to help teach me about submission moves, the Code of Silence. Riddle breaks out of the hold and he irish whips me into the ropes and on the rebound I see my chance to lock in the Black Widow. I lock in the Black Widow and after a while of him attempting to get out of the hold, he taps.

After a bit of celebration in the ring, The Undisputed Era and I head backstage.

"Woah, you said you had only been training for six months, when did you learn how to do the Code of Silence and the Black Widow?" Cole asked.

"When I was training with Rollins, he would bring in some other people to help teach me different moves. One of the people he brought in was Carmella." I replied.

"But that was one hell of an escape there, you can tell he was trained by one of the best." O'Reilly said.

"If NXT competes at Survivor Series this year, you'll be quite the addition to the Survivor Series team." Fish commented.

"If Rollins is on his team, we could see how well you and him know each other's moves." Strong said.

After NXT went off the air, every NXT superstar was called to the stage.

"I called you all out here because I have an announcement." Triple H said. "As you all know, Survivor Series is coming up, and what better way to make a statement than to compete at Survivor Series."

"Let's show them what we can do here in NXT." Cole said to me.

"To make sure Smackdown and Raw know that we aren't playing around, we will be invading Smackdown on Friday." Triple H announced.

"Hell yeah, we're gonna kick some ass." commented O'Reilly.


End file.
